


b.o.d.y

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her mother sends her to sunday school with the intention of baekhee becoming closer to god, but she only becomes closer to the perfect do kyungsoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	b.o.d.y

**Author's Note:**

> [fill](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/15559.html?thread=7405511#t7405511) for a prompt at [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  **warnings:** fem!baekhyun and fem!kyungsoo, use of toys, mention of christianity

Byun Baekhee is positive she has been gay since the moment she came out of her mother’s womb. She didn’t have a dramatic experience that made her think, ‘holy shit, I’m gay, what do I do’. Oh no, not Byun Baekhee. When her friends invited her to sleepovers, she couldn’t help but notice how soft of skin her friends had or how glorious female breasts looked when they bounced up and down in the porn video they all crowded around the screen to watch. She found herself ridiculously turned off by the sight of a hairy dick abusing the female’s perfect, pink pussy. Smothering her face in between two firm breasts was much more appealing than the thought of choking on some guy’s dick. ****

Her fascination for females must have become obvious to her mother, if the numerous posters of Girls’ Generation decorating her walls said anything about her. Her mother didn’t often enter her room, so when she did it must have come to a surprise to see the recent increase girl groups covering every inch of her walls. Her mother shook her head silently, and simply threw the pile of laundry onto Baekhee’s bed before leaving. Baekhee let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, grateful that her mother decided not to open her laptop. It would be hard to explain the porn video she was currently watching of two girls tribbing, or her desktop background picture of Kim Taeyeon bent over with a delicious view of her cleavage. That would have raised some brows.

Her mother isn’t very shy about sharing her opinions and Baekhee almost thinks that she is off the hook until she comes home from school one day and finds her mother sitting at the dining table, sipping on her coffee and working on some celebrity crossword. “Sit down,” her mother instructs, not bothering to look up and instead fills in a word to complete the puzzle. Baekhee shrugs off her bookbag at the entranceway, sliding across the floor in her socks before plopping down in the seat across from her mother. From this angle, she can tell that her mother has been thinking too much, her eyes heavy and her lips chapped.

“Baekhee, I’m worried about you,” her mother finally says, pulling off her reading glasses and reaching across the table to grasp Baekhee’s hand. Baekhee’s mother is one of those touchy-feely people that Baekhee finds really odd, but her mother has always been that way and Baekhee can’t bring herself to pull her hand away. “You haven’t shown any interest in boys and I know it’s completely normal for girls your age is start thinking about,” she hesitates, shrugging her shoulders and making weird gestures with her hands, “ _that stuff_. But you…” Her mother sighs, running a hand through her hair. “I think God needs to play a bigger role in your life.”

Baekhee rolls her eyes. Having a mom who believes that religion can cure everything in the world makes Baekhee more annoyed than anything else, but so far, her mother hasn’t pushed religion onto her. Well, until now. “I talked to our pastor and he believes that Sunday school is the best option for you.”

She tries to retort because no way is she wasting time from her precious weekend to meet people who care more about some guy who may or may not have been a prophet instead of being able to worship the real savior of life, boobs, but her mother cuts her off. “This Sunday, 10:00 a.m., and no trying to get out of it. Otherwise we’ll start by taking away your laptop and see how you like Sunday school then.”

Baekhee groans, sliding down in her chair and banging her head on the edge of the table. Maybe God will have mercy on her poor lesbian soul.

 

 

Baekhee is quite surprised when she walks in to the church her mother attends regularly. There are only about ten other people and at least five of them are more fascinated with their phones than they are with the massive picture of Jesus hanging on the wall, and Baekhee begins to think that this might not be as bad as she imagined. Of course, Baekhee imagined all the girls dressed like nuns and everyone to be praising the Lord with the same enthusiasm she praises the Lord for boobs.

She takes a seat next to one of the girls focused on her phone, smiling politely at her when she tilts her head up curiously. The other female smiles and gives her a nod before going back to what she was doing originally. Okay, maybe she can do this, Baekhee thinks as she tucks back a strand of her hair behind her ear. One hour, every Sunday for however many weeks, and then she is a free woman. A very free, lesbian woman. She can do this.

Maybe she can’t, Baekhee realizes when the Sunday school appears and is way more enthusiastic than other of the students, already talking about how Jesus blessed her soul this week. She almost vomits in her mouth, nauseous at the very thought and well, maybe Sunday school will suck after all.

But then _she_ steps in and Baekhee thinks that God or Jesus or whoever the Sunday school teacher claimed blessed her soul is now blessing hers as well for attending this treacherous Sunday school because she is undoubtedly the prettiest, the hottest, the most perfect girl that Byun Baekhee has ever laid her eyes on. And wow, her tits are _huge_.

She slips into the chair directly across from Baekhee in the circle, allowing Baekhee the opportunity to rake her eyes over her appearance all she wants. Big breasts (Baekhee can practically _feel_ how soft they are even with that button up shirt and cardigan in the way), shaved legs (Baekhee wants to run her fingers over them until she moans her name), hearted shaped lips (that Baekhee wants to devour for hours) and wide eyes (that would look even better blown out from arousal when Baekhee goes down on her). Even her hair that rests a good few inches below her shoulder looks perfect on her (Baekhee usually has a thing for girls with long hair since her own is short).

“Are you okay?” Baekhee looks up to see the Sunday school teacher staring down at her with an odd smile. It’s understandable though, because Baekhee realizes she’s nearly hanging off her chair with a string of drool dribbling down her chin. “You must be Baekhee. I met your mother upstairs.” Baekhee wipes off her saliva and nods, puzzled, but then the lady flutters over to her chair excitedly, clapping her hands together to gather everyone’s attention. “Alright, it’s 10:00 so let’s begin. Taohua, phone away.” The girl that smiled at her earlier frowns, huffing as she slides her phone into her jeans pocket before crossing her arms over her chest with a roll of her eyes. “We have a new student joining us. Would you like to introduce yourself?” The perfect girl across from her looks directly in her eye and Baekhee visually shudders. Oh fuck.

“I’m Byun Baekhee, and uh,” Baekhee isn’t usually nervous, but with all the eyes intent on her, especially the eyes of the girl who basically came from her dreams, it does make her a bit anxious, “Go Jesus?” She tries, pumping her fist in the air. What does one say about God and Jesus? The girl sent from heaven (if Baekhee ever once doubted that heaven exists, she sure as hell believes in it now) smiles and giggles and Baekhee’s positive her heart spirals out of control and slowly melts into a pile of lesbian goo.

The entire group goes around, stating their introductions but Baekhee tunes out almost every name until they reach her dream girl. She shifts in her chair, flattening out her skirt before her heart shaped lips tilt up into an easy and soft smile. “I’m Do Kyungsoon and I’ve been attending Sunday school for three years now.” Baekhee whimpers. Even her voice is perfect.

Once they complete introductions, the teacher rambles on about the message of Jesus and the word of God and all that other jazz, but Baekhee’s mind wanders off on its own, thinking about how wonderful Kyungsoon’s legs would look wrapped around her waist as she pants for release. She nearly falls out of her seat again, luckily, she catches herself but her chair squeaks loudly across the tiled floor, alerting the attention of everyone in the group. Baekhee smiles sheepishly, apologizing softly before the teacher continues the lecture again. Looking up, Baekhee sees Do Kyungsoon smirking at her with her arms crossed over her chest, giving her breasts ample lift. Baekhee blinks, but when she does a double take, Kyungsoon isn’t even looking at her. She doesn’t believe there’s anyway she could have imagined that smirk, but Kyungsoon is happily giving her insight on one of the passages from the Bible so Baekhee is probably going insane because of how much she wants in Kyungsoon’s pants.

When she gets home that night, she can’t stop thinking about Do Kyungsoon. Her plush lips, her shiny legs, her thicker thighs, and those glorious, well-sculpted breasts. Baekhee bites her lower lip to the image, slipping a hand past the waistband of her athletic shorts and carefully pressing a single finger inside her. She closes her eyes, ignoring the squelching noises and instead thinking that it’s Kyungsoon’s finger instead of her own and she comes minutes later with a low whine. She’s breathless, panting loudly into her room, relieved that her mother isn’t home to hear this. It’s the first time she’s come to the thought of some other girl that isn’t Kim Taeyeon.

God, she’s so fucking screwed.

 

 

Much to Baekhee’s chagrin, the next few weeks pass without much progress between Byun Baekhee and Do Kyungsoon’s relationship as she would of liked. Three Sundays go by with Kyungsoon sitting across from her, politely responding to any of the questions that their Sunday school teacher asks while Baekhee continues to make strange, needy noises and learns nothing about Christianity. The only knowledge Baekhee has gained is on Do Kyungsoon from Taohua, who is surprisingly is quite informed even though she has no desire to be there as much as Baekhee. Turns out that the only reason she’s attending is because she has a crush on the boy who sits two seats down from her, Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoon is apparently the same age as Baekhee and comes from a family that holds religion in high regards. “They aren’t super creepy about it though,” Taohua said as she chewed on her lemon-flavored gum. “Just religious enough to go every Sunday and then on important holidays. Not the whole shebang.” Baekhee nodded and took detailed notes on her wrist while Taohua snickered over her shoulder. “Does that say ‘Big Boobs Soon’?” Baekhee grumbled and prayed that night that Taohua would never get Sehun to pop a boner.

This week is different though. This week they all aren’t sitting in the room with the gigantic picture of Jesus; no, this week they are at the park where there is fresh air and no giant Jesus pictures. Baekhee sits on the bench, stretching out her short legs while Taohua sits across from her, her long legs interfering with Baekhee’s personal space. She growls and Taohua laughs it off, calling her cute as she reaches over to ruffle her hair, laughing harder when Baekhee bats her hand away.

“What am I missing out on?” Baekhee’s head snaps up so quickly she’s surprised she doesn’t get whiplash. Kyungsoon doesn’t seem phased though, blinking innocently as she holds a bowl of fruit in her hands. Today, Kyungsoon top is very tight, fitting snuggly over her breasts and Baekhee lets her gaze trail lower until she stops in shock at the short skit that she is wearing. Kyungsoon has only wore skirts that hit her knee or shorts that rest mid-thigh, so it’s absolute short to a clingy fabric that emphasizes her assets and barely covers them as well. Baekhee gulps, pointedly looking away when she feels her own cunt pulse at the thought of what lies under there.

Taohua smirks from her seat, conveniently noticing the way Baekhee shifts uncomfortably on the bench. “Oh nothing, just messing with each other.” Kyungsoon smiles and nods, setting the fruit bowl down before she turns around and sashays away from them. Baekhee watches her hips and how sinful it is for Kyungsoon to tease Baekhee’s lesbian soul like this. Taohua leans across the table, helpfully putting her fingers under Baekhee’s chin and closing her agape mouth. “Down girl.”

“She’s so perfect,” Baekhee says in awe, peering around some trees to see that ass as long as possible. It’s not fair for Kyungsoon to be blessed both in breasts and in ass while Baekhee is lacking in both. But then again, she doesn’t mind because she can ogle at Kyungsoon. “Is it possible for someone to be so perfect?”

Taohua shrugs, stealing a grape from the fruit bowl and munching on it thoughtfully until Sehun comes over. Baekhee basically becomes invisible when Taohua glues herself next to Sehun as they both laugh over something that happen in a T.V. show. The table fills up quickly and Baekhee finds herself pressed too close to goody-two-shoes Kim Junmyeon who is very into Sunday school and is very male. He apologizes for the space though, trying to give her a much room as possible, which she is kind of grateful for.

Kyungsoon returns with their Sunday school teacher in tow, both carrying coolers with drinks in it but Baekhee’s mouth waters because of another reason. It looks like Kyungsoon’s skirt is even shorter than it was a few minutes ago or Baekhee is just too overwhelmed by the sight of skin she can’t tell the difference anymore.

Baekhee grabs a pile of potato chips and sets it on her plate, about to dig into the food when Kyungsoon taps her shoulder. She looks up and wow, Kyungsoon’s breasts look _amazing_ from this angle. “Can I sit here?” Kyungsoon gestures around her and Baekhee nods dumbly, attempting to scoot over but there really is no space.

“Uh…” Baekhee says dumbly but she’s interrupted when Kyungsoon moves and sits herself on Baekhee’s lap. Well, that wasn’t quite what Baekhee was expecting. Kyungsoon’s ass rests on Baekhee’s thigh, wiggling to make herself feel relaxed on top of Baekhee. The thing is, over the last few weeks, Baekhee imagined Kyungsoon in this position, but Kyungsoon was facing her and considerably less clothed.

Baekhee coughs, trying not to focus on the girl sitting on her in the short skirt and instead focusing on the greasy, salty chips on her plate. But then Kyungsoon shifts, the back of her skirt sliding up and Baekhee feels a lot more skin. Too much skin even for someone wearing a skirt that is as daring as the one Kyungsoon has on her. Her thighs feels kind of sticky too, and it’s not because of sweat, though she is sweating more than normal because of how nervous and incredibly turned on she is right now. Baekhee’s lesbian senses puts two and two together though and she almost wheezes when she concludes that Kyungsoon isn’t wearing underwear.

As if Kyungsoon can read her thoughts, she takes that moment to get up from Baekhee’s lap and bends over the table to reach for the veggie tray and revealing her wet, pink slit to Baekhee. Baekhee chokes on a chip, coughing loudly and she’s actually thankful for Kim Junmyeon sitting next to her because he offers her a cup of water and asks if she is alright. Baekhee is most definitely not alright because she just got a glimpse of Do Kyungsoon’s heat and her hormones are raging more wildly than any teenage boy.

Kyungsoon sits back down, asking if Baekhee needs to take a breather, but she politely declines because that means Kyungsoon standing and that means she’ll get another view of her pussy and she doesn’t know if her soul can handle it. She simply grabs another handful of chips and shoves it in her mouth to keep from sputtering nonsense to Kyungsoon.

Just when Baekhee thinks she might catch a break, Kyungsoon slowly and gently starts to rock her hips on top of her. Baekhee sucks in a breath, completely stunned at what is happening to her right now. This at least confirms that Kyungsoon is bisexual, doesn’t it? Why else would she be rubbing herself on her thighs? Baekhee can admit that her thighs are the best part of her body and she isn’t surprised that some girl would want to get off on them, but she never imagined that it could be polite, perfect Do Kyungsoon.

“Junmyeon oppa, I heard that you got a scholarship,” Kyungsoon says, turning her head to face Junmyeon, who easily gets the red in the face. If there’s another thing that Baekhee has learned over the course of Sunday school, it’s that Kim Junmyeon has a massive crush of Kyungsoon. Everyone – including Kyungsoon, Baekhee believes – knows that Junmyeon likes her _a lot_ , except Junmyeon doesn’t know that Kyungsoon knows. He also doesn’t know that the girl he’s crushing on is currently dragging her pussy up and down Baekhee’s left thigh at the slowest pace set in the history of mankind. It’s not enough get anyone off, but it is enough for Baekhee to feel how wet Kyungsoon is; she really wants to know if she’s wet because of her.

There’s really nothing more than Baekhee wants to do right now than grab onto Kyungsoon’s hips and make her move faster, but she doesn’t know if Kyungsoon’s into public sex (she’s not even 100 percent sure if she’s into _girls_ yet although at this moment she’s pretty sure she is).

Kyungsoon continues to flirt with Junmyeon while grinding on top of her and Baekhee is going insane and probably ate the entire bag of potato chips to use as a distraction. It’s maddening, but she breathes comfortably once Kyungsoon peels herself away and Baekhee can definitely see her pussy with the way her skirt lifts up, but Kyungsoon flattens it out, smiling wickedly at Baekhee.

Baekhee continues to munch on the rest of the chips.

Baekhee is heading to her car, searching for her keys when Kyungsoon pops out of nowhere and hands her a piece of paper folded into fourths. Kyungsoon grins before walking off, her skirt hiked up higher than before so Baekhee can appreciate the bottom of Kyungsoo’s ass peeking out as she heads to her own car.

She opens the note, reading the message that is written in neat, structured letters.

_Tonight. Back of the church. 2nd floor. 8 p.m. Don’t be late._

Baekhee finally exhales through her nose, hopping into the front seat before she leans her head back onto the headrest.

What the hell do you show up to church in?

 

 

Baekhee decides that a tank top and her pair of pink athletic shorts will have to make do as she steps out of her car. Her mother was absolutely delighted to find out Baekhee was heading back to the church for some ‘extra tutoring’, especially from the pristine Do Kyungsoon. Her mother seemed to think Kyungsoo was an angel sent from heaven, there to share the word of God to all teenagers, but if she saw the display she put on this afternoon she might change her mind. She doesn’t even know what this is thing she’s attending is (Baekhee really hopes that it involves some making out), but shorts and a tank top should be acceptable attire, right? The church’s parking lot is mainly empty, save for a few cars, but it confirms Baekhee’s suspicion that this is definitely a one-on-one lesson.

She climbs up the backset of stairs, almost skipping a step and face planting because of how nervous she is, but Baekhee recovers and carefully makes her way up to the second floor. She doesn’t know where Kyungsoon exactly is, so she wanders down the hallway, peeking her head in through every door. Eventually she does find Kyungsoon in a room towards the end of the hallway, all hardwood floors and thankfully no posters or life-size (or regular size) photos of Jesus decorating the wall. (Baekhee thinks that maybe she should donate one of her Girls Generation posters to their Sunday school room. It’ll give the room a newfound life.)

“You’re finally here,” Kyungsoon says, and Baekhee’s eyes widen because Kyungsoon is still wearing that skirt, only this time the front is pushed up, knees bent and legs spread wide apart so Baekhee has a perfect view of Kyungsoon rubbing her clit. “What took you so long?”

Baekhee drops her bag, throwing it somewhere in the corner before making her way over to where Kyungsoon is sitting. “I’m right on time though.” Kyungsoon glares at her before beckoning her over with her free hand, and Baekhee trips over a nail in the middle of the floorboard on the way.

“Cute,” Kyungsoon murmurs, dropping her hand from in between her legs and smearing her wetness onto the fabric of the chair. The poor church chair is now defiled, but Baekhee thinks it’s kind of hot. Well, anything Kyungsoon really does is hot. “Now get over here before I change my mind.”

Baekhee puts a bit more pip in her step and hurries over to Kyungsoon. “What about Junmyeon?” Baekhee blurts out suddenly, stopping directly in front of Kyungsoon. Her pussy is so pink and cute and Baekhee doesn’t know why she decided to be an idiot at this very moment. Her mouth runs on its own more than she would like, but once it’s out there, it’s out there. “Are you bi, or gay, or do you just need to get off?”

Kyungsoon chuckles, her fist covering her adorable little laugh that causes Baekhee’s heart flutter and skip a beat inside of her chest. “Come here,” she says, and Baekhee complies, bending down so they are breathing each other’s air and it’s only a slight tilt of their heads before their lips are closing over each other’s. It’s soft, and kind of sweet and it’s way better than what Baekhee ever hoped it would be.

Kyungsoon pulls away then, leaving only enough for their lips to be detached but their noses still bump into each other’s. “Boys just don’t do it for me,” Kyungsoon says with a sly grin and if that isn’t a big enough hint for Baekhee, she doesn’t know what is so she smashes their lips together in a messy kiss.

Hands grab onto Baekhee’s ass, pulling her down until she’s settled in Kyungsoon’s lap and her legs bracket the other girl’s body. The hands don’t leave her bottom though, only continue to grope her through the fabric of the shorts and Baekhee releases a breathy moan and swivels her hips. “You’re really hot,” Kyungsoon says against her lips, using the opportunity to invade Baekhee’s mouth, sucking greedily on her tongue and relishing the noises Baekhee makes. Baekhee gurgles because if anyone is hot in this relationship it’s Kyungsoon and the fact that Kyungsoon finds her hot despite her lesbian virgin awkwardness means she must be doing something right.

Their chests brush up against each other’s and it’s safe to say that Kyungsoon’s breasts are honestly a little intimidating when they are pressed on Baekhee’s braless, barely B cups. Baekhee is definitely sure that God must have unevenly divided the proper amount of boob a woman is supposed to receive. Kyungsoon’s breasts are loaded, on the verge of bursting out, while Baekhee’s tank top is loose in the chest area; it’s obvious who got the better end of the stick.

The great part is that Kyungsoon doesn’t mind Baekhee’s lack of boob. Her mouth leaves Baekhee’s and maps her way south, sucking a nipple into her mouth through the fabric of Baekhee’s tank top. Baekhee whimpers softly, and Kyungsoon grins, one of her hands grabbing the other breast and tweaking its nub. “For someone with such small boobs, they are awfully sensitive,” Kyungsoon notes before drawing away with a pop. It’s only takes a moment for Baekhee to make a gurgling noise and for Kyungsoon to peel her shirt off.

Baekhee’s mouth waters at Kyungsoon’s tits covered in a cotton bra that gives her a desirable amount of cleavage. She wants nothing more to bury her face in them, so she does just that, blushing when Kyungsoon squeaks at the unexpected action. “Baekhee?” Kyungsoon asks with a giggle, tangling her fingers in Baekhee’s hair, guiding her mouth upwards to kiss her again. “Do you like them that much?”

Baekhee nods and Kyungsoon smiles, grabbing a hold of her hands and placing them on her breasts, encouraging Baekhee to touch and squeeze and feel them. With tits like Kyungsoon’s, she’d be an absolute idiot to reject that offer. She decides to test the waters and squeezes, happily noting how Kyungsoon sighs and arches up into her touch. Baekhee has always been a boobs kind of girl and Kyungsoon’s fill her needs and then some. She must have saved a country in her past life or something (does Christianity even believe in that past life stuff?! Baekhee wonders) because when she reaches around to do Kyungsoon’s bra, Kyungsoon’s hands actually fly up to help her out, casually throwing it onto some dingy chair.

Baekhee cannot place enough emphasis on how wonderful and perky and large and _perfect_ Kyungsoon’s tits are, and they feel so soft as they spill out of Baekhee’s grasp on them, so overwhelming large for her small hands. “Oh fuck,” Kyungsoon mutters and Baekhee’s eye widen. Kyungsoon curses. Kyungsoon _curses_. She can’t ignore the way her heat clenches at the thought and wow, Baekhee realizes how desperate and horny she is right now.

“They’re so huge,” Baekhee marvels, carefully darting her tongue over one of the nipples, admiring how Kyungsoon's thighs quiver slightly. “What size are they?”

Kyungsoon looks down at her, eyes glazed over with want, so Baekhee leans in more surely, fastening her mouth over one of her nipples. “Double F,” Kyungsoon responds with a gasp, panting and occasionally moaning as Baekhee continues her ministrations until Kyungsoon can’t take it anymore and pushes her away.

What surprises Baekhee is how Kyungsoon flips them around so quickly with a large amount of strength that Baekhee didn’t even knew she had, and now she is one pressed into the armchair, breathless and totally aroused. “My turn,” Kyungsoon smirks and then grabs the hem of Baekhee’s tank before slipping it up and off. Baekhee mewls as Kyungsoon’s lips assault her neck and her breasts, making her core drip with want and need and she really can’t take much more.

“Please, Kyungsoon.” Kyungsoon obliges, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Baekhee’s panties and shorts, shucking them down her body until they hit the ground. Kyungsoon keeps her stare fixated on Baekhee’s face as she lowers herself to the floor, lining her mouth directly in front of Baekhee’s cunt. Baekhee thinks that Kyungsoon might slide a finger through her slickness or maybe, even possibly insert one into her; she doesn’t expect the strong swipe of her tongue directly over her folds.

Baekhee trashes in response, unexpectedly overwhelmed by the sensation that makes her thighs shake. Kyungsoon takes the reaction in stride, calming continuing to run her tongue up and down while Baekhee’s hands clench and unclench at her side, unsure of what to do with them. Kyungsoon hums, weaving Baekhee’s hands into her hair, giving her silent permission to tug and do whatever she wants with them. With her hands, Baekhee presses Kyungsoon’s nose to her clit, giving the extra stimulation she needs at the moment all while Kyungsoon darts her tongue in and out and in and out over and over again.

It’s when Kyungsoon fits one, then two fingers into her that Baekhee loses it, Kyungsoon’s mouth circling around her clit relentlessly. Her hips move on their own accord, jerking around until it’s all too much and she releases when Kyungsoon sucks her clit into her mouth. Kyungsoon doesn’t bother to stop, continues eating her Baekhee out like it’s the best thing she’s ever had her mouth on and only removes herself once she’s filled her craving.

“Holy fuck,” Baekhee says when she sees Kyungsoon, chin sticky with fluids and her heart shaped lips swollen and it’s honestly probably hotter than anything Baekhee has ever seen (not that she has seen much but she knows this will top all of it).

When Baekhee thought about having sex, she didn’t know it would be this exhausting. She can barely move her arms, let alone her legs; the only thing she can do is smile at Kyungsoon who finally, _finally_ shimmies out of that skirt that is giving Baekhee a heart attack. Returning the favor is expected, so when Kyungsoon moves about a foot about from her, she’s definitely confused.

Kyungsoon grins and settles back on her heels and then opens up the floorboard, unveiling a hidden space in the ground. In the concealed space are multiple toys (sex toys!!!), making Baekhee’s mouth drop wide open. She thinks she sees handcuffs, and maybe a few vibrators but she can only catch a glimpse of it before Kyungsoon covers it back up, holding a double-ended dildo in her hand. Baekhee doesn’t need to be told this time, simply slides down the chair and crawls over to where Kyungsoon is, sealing their lips in a kiss.

The first slide of the dildo into Baekhee’s cunt is awkward and uncomfortable, but Kyungsoon compliments her, saying, “You’re doing so well. Baekhee, you look hot with a fake dick in you.” Once it’s in her completely, Kyungsoon throws one of her legs over Baekhee’s left, the other sliding underneath her right leg before pressing the other end into her own entrance. Baekhee gasps when Kyungsoo slides closer to her, to the point where their cunts are practically touching just like in that porn video she watched.

Baekhee doesn’t quite know what to do with herself, but Kyungsoon starts by lifting her hips and dropping them back down, driving Baekhee’s end of the dildo deeper into her. “Come on Baekhee, work with me here.” Nodding, Baekhee follows by moving her hips in the same manner as Kyungsoon. “Good, good, that feels amazing Baekhee,” Kyungsoon whimpers, undulating her hips against the toy until she comes with a cry of Baekhee’s name on her lips. Baekhee’s close again, whining for Kyungsoon to help her, and she does, reaching over and rubbing her clit fiercely until she comes over Kyungsoon’s fingers.

This time, Baekhee falls back, spent and completely immobile, aching too much in a pleasant manner to even care about how gross she probably is in between her thighs. She watches with a hooded gaze as Kyungsoon licks her fingers clean of Baekhee’s come, letting them go with a lewd pop before she removes the toy and sits in between Baekhee’s legs.

Kyungsoon’s hands run over her body, smoothing over her hips, her thighs, her breasts, before resting on the column of her neck, pulling Baekhee in for an open-mouthed kiss. “I think you can stay,” Kyungsoon says slyly when she backs away, standing up to grab her clothes, leaving Baekhee flustered on the ground. “I’ll just have to teach you more.” She winks, causing Baekhee’s cheeks to turn four shades of red and pink.

“With the toys?” Baekhee asks with a cough, catching her clothes that Kyungsoon throws at her while ogling at Kyungsoon’s bent over ass again.

Kyungsoon flips her hair over her shoulder to look at Baekhee, smirking when she sees how Baekhee stares at her. She purposefully licks her lower lip slowly, noticing how Baekhee gulps at the action, avoiding meeting her eyes. “If that’s what it takes.”

Baekhee marvels over Kyungsoon’s ass again, thinking that next time she would like to bury her face in between those cheeks. Yep, more lessons are indeed needed.

 

 

Kyungsoon is really a minx, Baekhee unfortunately, yet also fortunately, learns. She likes cornering Baekhee in the bathroom of the church, teasing her by tweaking her nipples until they grow hard before slipping away. She likes rubbing herself when no one but Baekhee is watching, mouthing dirty things to her from across the room until Baekhee ends up soaking wet, dampening the fabric of multiple pair of panties. She also really likes eating Baekhee out (which is also very advantageous for Baekhee because she _loves_ being eaten out by Kyungsoon), especially face sitting. On the weekends, when it’s just the two of them, Kyungsoon will nudge Baekhee’s shoulder with her own mid-movie, patting her shoulders with a smirk. Baekhee never denies her, always discards her bottoms and settles over Kyungsoon’s face with her hands holding on the back of the couch, rocking her hips onto Kyungsoon’s tongue until she comes (and Kyungsoon always makes Baekhee come more than once).

The only thing she is slightly disturbed by is the picture of Jesus hanging in Kyungsoon’s room. At first, it was quite the turn off when Jesus stared down at her in a daunting manner while Kyungsoon fingered her until she saw white. Kyungsoon is literally the hottest thing that Baekhee has ever come across, and Jesus is most definitely not, so she had issues. Now though, she focuses on Kyungsoon the entire time; the way her back dips when she settles in between Baekhee’s legs, the way she gets off to Baekhee’s noises as she eats her out, the way her breathing becomes erratic when Baekhee fingers her, the way Kyungsoon looks at her after they have mind blowing sex, but most of all, the soft kisses that they share post-intercourse, snuggled up against each other in Kyungsoon’s bed.

Sunday school was never something Baekhee wanted to do, but she does thank Jesus and God and her mother for letting her meet Do Kyungsoon. (She would also like to thank God for making her very, _very_ gay.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
